Inocencia
by Deih
Summary: Deseaba ser inocente una vez más, y olvidar todo el dolor que la vida le ofreció.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic ha sido creado para **"Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes"** del foro **"La Era de los Vengadores.''**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Levantó sus pequeñas manitos, intentando atrapar los diminutos copos de nieve que caían del cielo. La noche sin Luna brillaba gracias a las estrellas que se dejaban ver en el manto nocturno, y el frío acompañado de una triste tonada de fondo calaba en los huesos del niño; sin embargo, parecía no inmutarse.

 _Estaba feliz._

Sonreía de forma inocente, correteando por las calles heladas debido al invierno. Las personas a su alrededor le veían de una manera extraña; mas él no se percataba. Estaba alegre, su corazón rebosaba de felicidad. Sus dientecitos de leche se dejaban ver a la perfección gracias a la sonrisa que poseía y sus orbes avellana, observaban todo con curiosidad.

Era la primera vez que viajaba a esa Ciudad, donde vivían sus tíos Ben y May Parker. Le habían dicho que la mayoría del tiempo nevaba, y eso le encantaba. De hecho, el invierno le encantaba. Lo amaba, porque podía pensar, porque podía hacer muchas cosas y sentirse relajado gracias a la ventisca helada.

—Peter, querido, ven —llamó su tía, tomando su manito para jalarlo hacia el interior de la casa. En su rostro se notaba un camino seco de lágrimas, mientras su expresión se tornaba cada vez más desolada.

—Tranquila —susurró su esposo, rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo antes de tomar a Peter, dejando un tierno beso en su frente—. A partir de ahora serás nuestro niño.

—¿Y mamá? —preguntó el pequeño sin comprender, la sonrisa que portaba desapareció— ¿Y papá? —volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta.

Ben tan solo negó, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba para intentar distraer nuevamente al pequeño. En la sala de la humilde casa, se dejaban ver dos oscuros ataúdes abiertos. Y en cada uno, se encontraba el cuerpo de Richard y Mary Parker.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

A diferencia de aquella época, en la que solo poseía seis años de edad, la sonrisa que portaba era una amarga, vacía. Sus orbes, con un tinte opaco, observaban la nieve caer una vez más; cubriendo todo de un frío manto blanquecino.

Limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, abrazando sus piernas con una fuerte opresión en su corazón. Los lentes que llevaba se humedecieron un poco, y no le importó quitárselos. De hecho, ya nada le importaba realmente.

Seguía diciéndose estúpido una y otra vez, porque sabía lo que había hecho en el funeral de sus propios padres. A sus dieciséis años su mundo estaba destruido, porque incluso Gwen se había ido de su vida. Para siempre, jamás volvería.

Extrañaba la inocencia que de pequeño solía tener, esa esencia que nunca más tendría otra vez. Porque de niño nada dolía, porque de niño ver la nieve caer le hacía feliz. Ahora, el invierno ya no era su estación favorita. Ahora, solo le traía horribles recuerdos.

En esa época perdió al amor de su vida, perdió a su tío, perdió a sus padres. Ya nada le quedaba, tan solo May a su lado estaba; sin embargo, ¿cuánto duraría eso? Ella no estaría para siempre y, entonces, él terminaría de perder su luz, su camino.

—Mamá...papá...Gwen... —su labio inferior tembló. Allí, sentado sobre el tejado de su propia casa, observaba la noche caer.

A lo lejos, las patrullas anunciaban el robo que se estaba llevando a cabo. Pero él no encontraba las fuerzas para seguir, no encontraba la energía suficiente para sacar al héroe que tenía en su interior.

Hundió su rostro en sus piernas una vez más. Gritos, temblores y más patrullas. El eco de las personas al llamar a _Spiderman_ retumbaba en sus oídos, causando estragos en su interior.

Jadeó, levantándose de golpe para entrar a su habitación. Su ropa fue tirada sin consideración y la máscara del héroe arácnido cubrió su rostro. Los demás no debían sufrir lo mismo que él sufrió, no tenían la culpa.

Como Peter Parker, podía destruirse; sin embargo, como Spiderman, no podía permitir que la inocencia de aquellos niños que creían en él se perdiera. No podía permitir que quedasen sin familia, sin algo al que aferrarse.

Lanzó su telaraña, perdiéndose por las abarrotadas e iluminadas calles de la ciudad. El viento se coló dentro del traje, haciendo que temblara de forma casi imperceptible. Su corazón latió con más fuerza, y una calidez desconocida le invadió, como si estuviera anticipándose a algo que lo cambiaría. Algo que haría que su vida diera un giro de 360 grados.

Y, tal vez, no se equivocó; ya que al llegar, la imponente figura de un hombre vestido de rojo y negro se dejó observar.

—¡SPIDEEEY! —chilló.

''Lo encontramos.''

 **''¡Llegó por quien llorabas nene!''**

Tal vez...no se equivocó.


End file.
